


Poprocks and Coke

by Tophie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophie/pseuds/Tophie
Summary: A veces Ororo sentía melancolía por su vida en el pasado, pero hoy había muchas razones por las que sentirse agradecida.





	

A veces estar sin hacer nada era exasperante.

Algo que caracterizaba a Ororo era su energía diaria y buena disposición para realizar varias actividades durante las horas funcionales del día. En el Cairo o te movías o morías. Era una búsqueda constante de comida, refugio, protección, acá en la mansión, todo eso estaba sobredicho, era algo tan común como respirar. A Ororo le parecía que su vida pasada fue una pesadilla y que esta siempre fue la real.

Podría acostumbrarse a esto -ya lo estaba haciendo- aunque no podía evitar extrañar a sus compañeros de andadas del Cairo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una suave brisa pasar por su lado. Cualquier persona diría que la ventana estaba abierta, pero ella sabía mejor, su estadía con el resto de mutantes le había permitido conocer al mínimo las características del poder de cada uno. Desechando a todos los posibles habitantes actuales de la mansión, se quedó con dos opciones, era momento de hacer su prueba de descarte final.

Delicadamente levantó su nariz para olfatear el aire. No olía a azufre. Entonces, sólo quedaba una respuesta correcta.

“Hola Peter” Dijo Ororo sin levantar la vista de su laptop.

El joven en mención se apoyó en el respaldar del sillón en donde Ororo se encontraba recostada viendo una película. Podría fastidiarla un rato, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

“Haz mejorado mucho Ro-ro, ahora por lo menos ya me reconoces” Dijo con algo de burla en su voz mientras recordaba algunas bromas pasadas que le hizo a la joven.

“No es tan difícil seguirte los pasos Maximoff. Eres como un tiburón antes de atacar, muestras la aleta por encima del agua mientras te acercas lentamente a tu desprevenida presa” No que fuera su caso. Al menos ya no.

“¿Oh? ¿Me parece o me estás diciendo que me observas Ro-ro? Tan directa con tus sentimientos, me sonrojas”

¿En serio eso fue lo que escuchó? Su amigo tenía problemas.

“Cállate e invítame lo que sea que robaste de la alacena de Charles” Si iba a soportarlo por un rato mínimo Maximoff tenía que compartir el botín, así que extendió la mano, todo esto sin dejar de ver su película, ya pronto descubrirían quién era el asesino y no se lo podía perder.

“¿Estás comiendo palomitas de maíz y aun así quieres que te invite lo que con el trabajo y sudor de mi frente conseguí?” Peter era muy bueno para fingir indignación, Ororo lo conocía bien, de todas formas, le acercó el paquete de galletas para que se sirviera.

“En primer lugar robar no es lo mismo que trabajar. En segundo, estoy casi segura que terminarás comiéndote las palomitas tú, por eso dame las galletas”

“¿Sabías que la avaricia es un pecado?, si Kurt estuviera por acá te arrojaría su agua bendita” El joven empujó suavemente a su acompañante para que le hiciera campo en el sillón y pudiera sentarse a su lado. ¿Qué estaba viendo ahora? Seguro una de esas películas de suspenso que tanto le gustaban. Peter no compartía mucho el gusto por ese género, pero de todas formas le quitó uno de los audífonos y se lo puso en la oreja.

“Si hay alguien a quien Kurt tiraría su biblia en la cabeza sería a ti estimado”

“¡Hey! ¡Kurt es mi hermano del alma! Él nunca me haría algo así” Respondió Peter mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

“Oh lo siento, no era mi intensión hablar mal de tu novio” Si tan sólo Ororo pudiera tener una cámara para poder inmortalizar la escena de Peter atorándose con las palomitas.

“Tú eres un ser maligno Ororo Munroe” ¿En qué momento Peter consiguió la botella de cola? Velocistas.

La tarde se pasó entre el ir y venir de comentarios sarcásticos entre ambos y opiniones sobre lo pésima que era la película, es decir ¿a quién se le ocurre ir sola a revisar un ruido extraño a mitad del bosque? Definitivamente no iban a ser las niñas exploradoras. No vayas y ahórrate el problema.

Ororo a veces sentía que su vida en el pasado fue un triste sueño del que agradece haber despertado. Ahora tiene una casa, comida, educación, amigos, una familia y lo más importante de todo, tiene a Peter.

Y que ambos terminen tan juntos al final de la película era culpa del sillón y no porque ellos lo buscaran, pero sentir la mano de Peter reposar tímidamente sobre la suya es algo que definitivamente no le incomodaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió hoy a la volada de mi OTP hetero favorita.  
> En serio, ellos necesitan más amor~  
> BTW, el título es de una canción de Green Day, escúchenla, es muy buena :)


End file.
